


A Tomb of Water

by the_folivora



Series: AfterClass [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_folivora/pseuds/the_folivora
Summary: When everything seemed to be calming down, the weirdness of Coal Hill School strikes again. The body of one of their classmates appears in strange circumstances floating in the school pool. But nothing could be so simple in Coal Hill, their classmate, Roswell, was already dead before entering the water, and they are the only ones brave enough to find out what really happened.





	1. The Date

It has passed a week since the attack of the Shadow kin. It had been a pretty grim week for everyone. They had attended two funerals, and Tanya and Ram had not yet returned to class. Their relationship had narrowed considerably due to the heavy burden they had to bear.

Quill had been gone for a week, and Charlie had convinced Mateusz to return to his house, although he had not resisted the proposal either. The couple concluded that it would be better to continue living their lives, and little by little others joined their idea.

 

"Could you tell me again what we're going to see?" Charlie asked his boyfriend, who turned to him.

Mateusz had dressed in a nice white shirt adorned with a simple blue bow tie. The blond boy had opted for a dark sweater.

"A magic show," Mateusz explained calmly for the third time.

"I do not ... I do not think I understand what you mean by that" Charlie replied somewhat embarrassed.

Mateusz smiled broadly as he retouched his partner's attire.

"It's hard to explain," Mateusz said, trying to suppress his laughter.

It had always been funny to him how curious Charlie could be about very normal things for him. At first he didn't think too much about why he didn't know how to do things as basic as crossing a street. He had also been strange in an unknown world, and he knew it was difficult to adapt. Later he discovered that he did not understand books that weren't based on real events, or even movies. When he confessed that he was from another planet, Mateusz did not doubt for a second that it was completely true. All of Charlie's oddities could only be explained if he was not of this world. Mateusz smiled, thinking that her beauty was not of this world either, and   
he threw herself to his lips.

"I'm sure you're going to like it," he finally said and Charlie grabbed his hand as they left the house.


	2. The Magician

The couple waited in line at the entrance of the magic show. The dark boy turned to his boyfriend.

"I guess this is our second date"

Charlie frowned in confusion,he hated not knowing what Mateusz was talking about, especially when he did it so naturally. He had grown up in the cradle of the Rhodia culture, but it was very different from Earth. He had always known everything, and now he felt like a fool for asking things that were so normal for him. Mateusz had always been very understanding, even when he still did not know he wasn't human. Mateusz was calm, and perfectly conveyed that sense of calm to anyone who came near. He had always made him feel at home, and that was one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

"What is a date?" He said more anguished than the previous time.

"It's the word we use when two people who like each other to go somewhere together" Mateusz answered with a smile on his lips.

"But ... but ... I do not like you" Charlie said as he approached Mateusz worried. "I love you ..."

The dark boy could not help but laugh at his partner's comment. He threw himself at him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Do not worry, kochaine, it works either way"

Charlie began to breathe more calmly as he gripped Mateusz hard.

"So at school when someone asks someone else for a date, they're declaring their love?" Charlie asked himself aloud.

"Is not that what you did when you asked me to come to the dance with you?"

Charlie wrinkled his forehead more.

"Did I? I just liked you"

Mateusz turned away from him to hear him better.

"Loving and liking someone are two very things for you, aren't they?" asked Mateusz.

The couple realized that it was their turn to enter, and Charlie didn't answer the question.

The wizard was a middle-aged man, dressed in a long dark raincoat and an unblemished white shirt. He was not very well known, but in a few weeks he had achieved a reputation. It was known by the name of Erion, the oracle.

The magician's nickname was more than deserved, as he seemed to see the future. Among the prodigies he made that night, the most disturbing was the trick he did to Charlie. He asked the young man to draw what he wanted on a blackboard that the magician had no opportunity to see. Charlie felt nostalgic and drew Rhodia's throne room. Erion described the drawing perfectly while Charlie stared at it in amazement.

 

"How is this possible?" was the question Charlie was asking himself for a big part of that show, and he finally could ask Mateusz when they left.


	3. An Alien?

"How is this possible?" was the question Charlie was asking himself for a big part of that show, and he finally could ask Mateusz when they left.

Matteusz looked at his partner, and sarcastically said:

"A good magician never reveals his tricks"

Charlie looked at him surprised and exclaimed:

"Do you know how he has done it?"

The dark boy stopped his boyfriend:

"I'm sorry Charlie, it's just something we say here about magicians ... Sorry if you got more confused, but if it helps you I do not know how he did it either." Charlie looked at him sadly "It was so amazing" Matteusz gasped.

"I think he was an alien" Charlie let out.

"What ?! How ... Why ... Why do you think he was an alien?" asked Matteusz intrigued.

"Humans can not do that kind of things ... Or can you?" asked him even more intrigued.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you again, but we can not"

"See, I was right, he was an alien!"

"No, no, no." Matteusz tried to calm him down "He wasn't an alien, that was his job, he is just very good at it ... Nothing weird about it"

Charlie chose to believe his boyfriend and took his hand as they walked home.

Their relationship had changed remarkably. Charlie could see the tension between them. He knew perfectly well that Matteusz would never forgive him completely for using the cabinet of souls, much less for shooting April. When he closed his eyes he could still see her, held by the Shadow King. Even then he could not see another logical escape, it was his only option. He had sincerely talked about this with Matteusz, and finally the young man seemed to have convinced himself that it was something Charlie had to do.

"Matty, I love you so much" said the blond boy while he unbuttoned his boyfriend shirt.

"About that ... you did not answer what I asked ..." I could not continue because Charlie's lips were over his.

 

\----

In the middle of the night a faint scream, woke up Matteusz. He had gotten used to this in the past week. Charlie's nightmares were very frequent, even more after the Shadow kin attack. He approached his boyfriend, and with extreme care he woke him up. Charlie felt disoriented for a second, then he jumped to Matteusz chest, with tears in his eyes. Matteusz listened to what he had to say, and delicately began to comfort him until the young man fell asleep on his chest.

"Everything is going to be fine" he said to himself.


	4. An Unpleasant Surprise

The couple entered the class holding hands. April was sitting looking at the empty places Tanya and Ram normally occupied. When she saw the boys arrive she smiled widely, and her eyes became slightly red. Charlie tried to smile, but ended up making a strange grimace of concern.

April's change was not complete. It was more like a small layer of paint on an old car. I could fool you slightly, but if you got close you would notice that there was something strange going on. April stopped being human when her body died. It was a Shadow kin under a human disguise, and it was not easy to cope with. When his emotions swelled her eyes changed color quickly. If she tried to run, or walk faster than usual, she would end up in the shadows and move between them. Undoubtedly the worstbof all were the swords, which appeared with the slightest gesture, and were difficult to return to the shadows. Still, April had followed her normal life, with some small changes in her routine because she had a terrible fear of hurting someone.

Charlie and Matteusz sat next to her.

"I know an alien Matti, and I promise you he was one." Charlie said continuing the conversation they had had on the way to Coal Hill.

April frowned and tried to find out what the boys were talking about.

"I guess it works like a gay-dar" Matteusz replied trying to make him laugh, but Charlie did not understand what his partner meant.

"Matti, you have to believe me, a human could not do that kind of thing"

They were so involved in the conversation that they did not realize that Ram and Tanya had arrived and they were listening attentively.

"What exactly happened?" Asked April curious "And who is supposed to be an alien?"

Matteusz tried to suppress his laughter as he turned to April and told him.

"Yesterday I took Charlie to see a magician, and he is convinced that he was an alien"

The explanation caused a general stir, and everyone began to laugh uncontrollably. Charlie looked at them with disapproval, without understanding why they did not agree with him, but in the end everyone's laugh was so catchy that he ended up laughing with them.

April finally realized that Tanya and Ram had arrived, and while her eyes lit up, she approached them with open arms and exclaimed:

"You came!"

Charlie and Matteusz joined the group hug as they smiled widely.

Not a few minutes had passed since they had sat down to catch up when a red-haired boy named Blair approached them.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Blair told them.

"What rumors?" asked Charlie distressed.

"They say Roswell has been found dead in the pool," the red-haired boy replied even more terrified.

"You must be kidding me" said Ram seriously.


	5. The Pool

"Do you think this atually might be true?" asked Ram while the group left the class in a rush.

Nobody answered Ram. They knew they were in Coal Hill, anything was possible here, but none wanted to think that one of their classmates was really dead. Charlie held tight to Matteusz's arm as they walked, fearing that what Blair had said was true. He did not want to imagine another corpse, he didn't think he could handle the death of another acquaintance. Matteusz tried to comfort him as best he could, although the dark-haired boy was even more scared than Charlie.

"We should go look, Ram, just in case," Tanya said as they moved, faster and faster towards the pool.

"But why us?" He asked angrily.

"We are the only ones we know about the cracks and the aliens, Miss Quill is not here and as far as we know the headmaster has disappeared along with the governors, we are the only ones who could stop it" said April with conviction while her eyes turned slightly red.

"If there is something to stop" said Matteusz, hoping it was really just rumors.

Charlie looked at his companion sadly, made him stop for a second and kissed his cheek. The couple looked into each other's eyes, understanding that neither of them wanted that to be true.

Unfortunately for all of them Roswell lay face down on the water. The impact of that image caused Matteusz to turn around and hide his head in Charlie's neck who was too impacted to react. Ram gripped April's hand tightly, a tear running down her face. Tanya stared at the corpse with a mixture of terror and curiosity.

It was not long before one of the men in suits who were investigating the area discovered their presence and threw them out of the pool enclosure. Everyone was trying to recover from what had happened when Tanya said:

"There is something very strange" everyone turned to look at her "when someone dies in the water, the corpse tends to inflate ... On the other hand Roswell seemed to be even thinner ..."

"You're saying ..." Charlie started.

"Someone or something killed Roswell and threw him in the pool" Ram finished as he closed his eyes furiously.


End file.
